Mystery of the Eternal Twilight
by Spirit-Wolf25
Summary: I won't have a summary until the author writes more, but basically there's another girl who contacts Tsukasa, the dark of Aura's ?correct name? white. POSTPONED
1. Chapter 1

_**Mystery of the Eternal Twilight**_

-

**_Written By: Nefaria_**

**_Posted By: Spirit-Wolf25_**

-

**_Started: 9/15/2005_**

**_Revised: 9/20/2005_**

**_Posted: 9/20/2005_**

**_Words: 461_**

**_Quote of the week: "Everyone's gonna die, it's a natural part of life. But if life has no purpose, you're dead already."- Kiba,_ Wolf's Rain**

**_A/N: Nefaria said this was a continuing story, so I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I loved the ending of this chapter, and I begged her if I could post it early. She has yet to write more chapters, but hopefully they're just as good as this one. Enjoy!_**

-

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be._

-

"I can't leave you like this," Mimiru said as she sat beside Tsukasa. "Why have you been so quiet lately?"

"I saw her again," he whispered. "But I can never really find her. She haunts my dreams. When will this nightmare end?"

Mimiru frowned in obvious concern. "Do you mean the Maiden of the Twilight, or the other one?"

"The other one," Tsukasa whispered again. "The on of darkness. She…she told me I would never be free 'until the end of the eternal twilight,' whatever that means."

He sighed and tried to swallow, but it felt like there was a lump in his throat. He felt the sadness creeping up again, as it had so many times before…

And as he knew, in his heart, it would so many more…

"I wonder who she is and why she's telling me this," he said softly, having trouble finding the words, finding himself. "I wonder, sometimes, if…"

He turned away from Mimiru and looked down. "If I really want to go back."

"This is all I know anymore. I don't know if I'll be…normal, if I'd…ever be whole again back in the real world. And I don't feel like I belong there. Not anymore…"

"Tsukasa?" Mimiru began in desperation, but he cut her off.

"She's chosen me, and the Maiden of the Twilight has chosen me. How can I do what they both want me to do? How can I stay myself? How can I…How can I be what I was before I came here?"

"But aren't you the same?" Mimiru asked. "After all, it's just a game."

She realized her mistake, but it was too late to take back what she had said.

'_If only this was really that simple,'_ she thought, as a wave of regret washed over her. _'If only I could make him forget. But if he forgot, then it wouldn't be right somehow…I just know it.'_

"You seen the Silver Knight?" she said quickly, trying to take his mind off the pain.

"No," Tsukasa said as if he didn't care one way or the other about seeing the Silver Knight. "Does it matter? I think he hates me. He keeps trying to find me, ask me about things I can't explain."

He sighed. "When will it end?"

Mimiru turned Tsukasa; made him face her. "What will you do if it really does end? What will you do if they shut down the World?"

Tsukasa smiled sadly. "I don't really know. Since I'm trapped here, I guess I'll die."

"Don't say that," Mimiru whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "You'll go back, won't you?"

She blinked away her tears. "I mean, your soul can't be trapped here too…"

"I think that's why I can't go back…"

-

_**Read and review! I'll update after 10 reviews. Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mystery of the Eternal Twilight**_

-

**_Written By: Nefaria_**

**_Posted By: Spirit-Wolf25_**

-

**_Started: 9/15/2005_**

**_Revised: 11/9/2005_**

**_Posted: 11/16/2005_**

**_Words: 310_**

**_Quote of the week: "The poor man is not he who is without a cent, but he who is without a dream." - Harry Kemp_**

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with other things. I've finally gotten the second installment typed, after two months, I know…Nefaria has told me that there is one final chapter, a long one. Hope you enjoy this interlude until then!_**

-

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be.**_

-

"Tsukasa, you can't be serious," Mimiru said. "I mean, I can't see how that could happen."

"I don't know," Tsukasa said sadly. "I don't know how any of this could have happened. I…"

Tsukasa smiled sadly. "Maybe I never should have come here. But would it have made a difference, in the end? Did I really have a choice?"

And then he was gone.

"Oh…Why does he always do this?" Mimiru wondered, annoyed at Tsukasa for always leaving at the weirdest times. But she also worried about him a little, and she even possibly slightly pitied him…

-

Tsukasa wondered around the area he had warped to and realized he had no idea where he was. He hadn't thought about where he was going when he had left Mimiru. He just knew that he didn't feel like talking about his situation.

Still, it was strange. It was when he thought he needed people the least that he ended up needing people the most. Maybe it was all in his head. He wasn't honestly sure…

"Why is this happening ?" he wondered. "What does it all mean? Who is the other girl?"

He sighed as he sat down. "What did she mean? Will I really ever leave this place?"

"No," a girl's voice said. "Not yet. Not until the end of the Eternal Twilight. Not until the end of…"

"The end?" Tsukasa whispered, puzzled. "I…I don't understand. The end of what?"

"I will have you," the girl whispered. "I will possess and destroy you unless you kill the Maiden of the Twilight. Only Midnight should remain…"

"I…I don't understand," Tsukasa whispered again.

And then he saw her. She was in all black, with black hair and crimson eyes. She had an aura of darkness about her, deeper than the darkest night. She whispered, beckoning him.

"I am the Maiden of Midnight…"

-

_**Read and review! I'll update after 5 reviews. Until next time!**_


End file.
